1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a memory and a method for operating the same, and particularly relates to a resistive random access memory structure and a method for operating a resistive random access memory.
2. Description of Related Art
Since non-volatile memory has the advantage that the data does not disappear when the power is turned off, many electronic products require this kind of memory in order to function normally when the electronic products are turned on. Currently, one of the non-volatile memory devices that the industry has been actively working on is the resistive random access memory (RRAM). The RRAM has the advantages of low writing operation voltage, short writing and erasing time, long memorizing time, non-destructive reading, multi-state memory, simple structure, smaller required area. Thus, the RRAM has the potential of becoming one of the non-volatile memory devices broadly used in personal computers and electronic equipments in the future.
Currently, the industry has proposed a high density three-dimensional resistive random access memory. However, how to reduce the operational complexity, power consumption and current leakage of the three-dimensional resistive random access memory has now become an issue for the industry to work on.